


Country Roads

by kijilinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, Family, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean reflects on life with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poemwriter98](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poemwriter98).



****The radio played at a volume that wasn't so loud that it was distracting, but not so quietly that he couldn't hear it. The road rolled away under the Impala's tires and Dean's hands rested comfortably on the steering wheel. This was home.

Beside him, Sam's head lolled against the passenger seat window, his head partially wedged between the upright support of the car's frame and the headrest of the seat. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Dean knew he would need to swap out eventually and catch some sleep himself, so he let his little brother sleep. 

They had been through so much. Their whole lives had been one thing after another. Their mother. Their father. Their own deaths and recoveries. Losing each other. Finding one another again. The rise and fall of so many monsters, so many demons and angels. Everything. 

They had found love: Sam with Jess, Dean with Lisa. They had lost it again. They had wandered in the wilderness for so long. But they always had each other. No matter what. 

Dean smiled sadly, thinking of Lisa and Ben. He remembered a conversation they had had, a few weeks after he had admitted to not wanting to leave. She had looked at him seriously, concern in her dark eyes and worry in her beautiful face. "Could you be happy here, with me?" She had asked. "With us?" At the time, he had said yes without a backward glance. And he had been, for a time. Until Sam came back. 

And nothing was right without Sam.  

Dean drove on through Montana, heading down the road to another town, another case, another monster. But everything would be all right. Because he still had Sam. And Sam had him. 

Everything would be all right because they were home. 

 

 


End file.
